Law of the Thirty First
by inkImpressions
Summary: Hermione is informed of a law she is subject to. If we knew what could happen, would we still make the same choices?


Disclaimer: I make absolutely no profit from this. All credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just play around with the characters a little bit.

A/N: Thank you for taking to the time to read my writing, and I hope you enjoy. This is a one- shot and stands alone and complete. Hope you enjoy my random plot bunny I just started thinking about weird laws and this is what I came up with. This is un-betayed so any mistakes are my own I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

**Law of the Thirty-first**

**By: inkImpressions**

* * *

"Madam, I've often wondered if we knew what would happen in the future if we would still make the same choices." he said as he handed me an official scroll. " one day soon I'll have to ask you."

I gripped the buttery ,vellum scroll in my ungloved hand as the other broke the official Ministry seal with a fast yank of the purple satin ribbon. I slowly unfurled the curled document and glanced with trepidation at this particular delivery man. Nothing he personally deemed to deliver to me could be happy tidings. The twining wind made a shifting waterfall of his hair that couldn't distract from the steely glint of marked and resigned disapproval I met with.

"Madam," he said tightly, "I believe you would be better served reading that scroll than watching me. Despite your personal tragedy the world didn't stop shifting on it's axis, and I have other matters to handle with my estate besides you and yours."

My eyes flashed and my breath huffed in confused indignation.

" While I can possibly understand your rudeness in regards to your inability for compassion, I can't however comprehend your depth of insanity to imagine that me and mine have anything to do with your estate." I spat.

A dark, rich chuckle filtered between us, and a rather twisted amusement swam in his eyes. " You, are the one about to experience a new depth of insanity. Madam, read the Merlin damned scroll."

My indignation quaking hands held the scroll up and I did as the damnable man bid, feeling my heart rate skyrocket with alarmed panic with each word I read:

_Ministry Of Magic  
_

_Office of International Familial Affairs_

_Madam Zabini,_

_We, the Office of International Familial Affairs, would like to offer you our sincere condolences of the passing of your husband , Lord and Honorable Barrister Blaise Zabini. It is our duty to inform you that at the passing of your husband the Law of the Thirty-first became active and valid to the wards of the Zabini Estate._

_I would like to briefly summarise the Law and how it pertains to your daughter Juliet Jane Zabini and yourself Hermione Jane Granger Zabini as the wards of the Zabini Estate and Legacy._

_The law of the Thirty-first was created to protect the Rights, Holdings, and Legacies of Magical Families. That they may not be collected by the government or misappropriated upon the death of the head of household. The Law was signed into effect in the Year of Merlin 1482, August 15 at the International Confederation of Wizards. Any person legally bound to any family on bookage with this law are subject to its effects._

_You became subject to the effects of this law on the signing of your marriage certificate July 12, 2002, and your daughter at her birth June 16, 2003. As stated before the law became active at the death of your husband. The law states that at the passing of the Head of Household, in this case Lord Zabini October 12, 2007, that the estate may be held in trust and ran in regent by the rightful Wife-witchmate until such a time as the rightful male heir may assume the roles and responsibilities. In your case ,where no male heir is apparent, the remaining Zabini household become subject to the Law of the Thirty-first. Meaning, at Lord Zabini's death, all families tied to the law with legitimate claimers were informed of the Zabini Ward's auction date and invited to bid to the rights of your Zabini Legacy and Marriage contracts. A legitimate Claimer is anyone within a household subject to the law who is in a position to become your legal Husband-wizardmate._

_In accordance with the law the auction bids closed on the 28th day since Blaise Zabini's passing. The claim winning household was notified on the 29th day. As today is the 30th day since passing, the Head of the Household with the winning claim bid is providing you notification. Tomorrow the 31st day since passing your Legacy and Marriage contracts convert to the Claimer._

_It is my duty to inform you that the Malfoy Family officially won the Zabini Claim. Tomorrow the official Zabini Legacy and Marriage Contracts pertaining you and yours will be legally and magically bound to Draco Lucian Malfoy. Who became an eligible claimer at the death of his wife Astoria Greengrass Malfoy. At which time your daughter shall become his legal daughter and sister of Scorpius Abraxan Malfoy. You , will become the legal magically bound Wife-witchmate of Draco Lucian Malfoy, Madam Hermione Zabini Malfoy._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harold Orangespice_

_Director of International Familial Affairs._

My body felt numb as I glanced at Lucius Malfoy in complete alarm. I watched as he looked me up and down.

" While I can't understand my son's unhealthy fascination with you, I can at least approve of his political reconnoitering in regards to you Madam Zabini." he spoke with resigned acceptance, and his eyes stalled their movements at about half mast of my body and his eyebrow arched in speculation. "however, it will be nice to have another new grandchild in time for Beltaine Rights, that at least you do quite well. Astoria well...six miscarriages, nasty complications. You, within the first year of marriage, no miscarriages or, complications... a far more successful womb."

I bawled the rich vellum in my hands as I stepped away from him, " Absurdity!" I choked out.

" I agree," he stated seriously. " I've never understood why Blaise never kept you in that state when your fertile and good birthing hips. Thank Merlin and Morgana Draconis has always displayed more sense than Zabini."

I spluttered in indignation as he firmly clasped my arm, " Don't splinch yourself daughter-in-law claimed, we're already late to meet Narcissa at Giselle's for your bonding dress. Draco has taken the children to Animal Magick so Juliet may choose a Kneazle."

I felt myself being spun into darkness.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed please let me know what you think by reviewing!


End file.
